


not here looking for absolution

by idiosyncratic_starcluster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because they did it at some point and we all know it), (in a church), (provateci voi a fornicare con un arcangelo pls), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam Milligan, Canon Divergence perché non siamo mica Bl#ckemming qui tch, Church Sex, Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Soul Bonding (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Tension™, Sharing a Body, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Top Michael
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster
Summary: Italian P0rn Fest #14 | prompt:Post-15x08 || chiesa/cattedrale.[...] Difficile dire se fosse un altro modo in cui quel ragazzo lo aveva influenzato o se fosse semplicemente una peculiarità riscoperta grazie a lui, ma Michele si ritrovava a sedere contro la testiera di un letto e a passare le dita tra i capelli biondi di Adam fino a farlo addormentare ogni notte. E gli piaceva.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	not here looking for absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Le precisazioni idiote a fine capitolo, qui un paio di info - barra - curiosità!
> 
>   * Nel caso voleste figurarvi un po' l'ambiente, [questa](https://www.lavalsusa.it/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/sacra-di-san-michele.jpg) è la sacra/chiesa (nello specifico la sala) che ho usato come [reference](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/81/Sacra_di_san_michele%2C_chiesa_abbaziale%2C_interno_00.JPG), dove si trova la nostra coppia sposata. 
>   * All'inizio, viene menzionato un dipinto che si trova realmente nel posto sopracitato. Parlo di [questo qui](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4e/San_Michele_Arcangelo_sconfigge_il_diavolo%2C_Sacra_di_San_Michele.jpg), opera di Antonio Maria Viani.
>   * Il titolo viene da [Bedroom Hymns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yIHZCD6FEs), che segnalo perché fa parte della mia playlist Midam ed è stata una delle mie muse ispiratrici (che quindi ho ascoltato a manetta) nella stesura di questa fanfiction, insieme a [War Of Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GX7f1Btk1yM) (anche lei nella playlist) e altre.
>   * Il prompt indica post-15x08, ma come dice il tag: l'ambientazione è più vasta, dato che non seguo il "finale" (da leggere alla _Dinkleberrrrg *derogatory*_ grz). Nella mia testa accade tutto dopo. A ognuno poi la propria preferenza!
> 

> 
> Detto ciò, buona... lettura??? :'D

Adam era una persona avvezza all'umorismo; Michele conosceva bene la sua ironia in tutte le sue sfaccettature ormai, e col tempo vi si era affezionato e aveva anche imparato a coglierne il senso, il più delle volte.  
  
«Quello sei tu.»  
  
«Un'interpretazione, sì.»  
  
«Hhm. Quello là invece dovrebbe essere Lucifero, giusto?»  
  
«Lo hai dedotto dalla lancia che ha puntata contro?»  
  
«Be', _anche_. È che ti dipingono sempre in questa posa così... _principesca!»_  
  
Un'aggiunta recente alla lista di cose che Adam trovava divertenti, suo malgrado, erano le varie iconografie e rappresentazioni che gli uomini avevano dedicato alla figura dell'arcangelo Michele nel corso dei millenni, oltre che in linea generale. Alcune erano così inesatte da risultare imbarazzanti; tuttavia, pur corrugando la fronte con fare insofferente e le braccia conserte, Michele non andava mai oltre l'esasperato.  
  
Come avrebbe potuto, d'altronde, davanti a quegli occhi intelligenti e ridenti e a quell'anima pullulante di divertimento e leggerezza?  
  
L'umorismo di Adam, quello senza spine e sarcasmo, gli era caro come la luce del Sole è cara alla Luna.  
  
E viceversa.  
  
Adam si girò sul posto con un movimento fluido, quasi piroettando; Michele era poco più indietro rispetto a lui, le mani in tasca e il passo felpato. In mezzo a quella grande abbazia eretta in suo nome, silenziosa e vuota eccezion fatta per loro due, nonostante le dimensioni del suo corpo umano, pareva enorme.  
  
Sbattendo le palpebre, Adam intravide l'eco della sua vera forma, celata e contenuta dal loro corpo: se avesse dovuto descriverla in quel momento, l'avrebbe paragonata a lingue iridescenti dalle mille forme e dai mille volti, fatte della stessa sostanza delle stelle.  
  
Era solo un'impressione data dal fatto che in quel momento era Adam quello proiettato al di fuori del loro corpo, ma se non avesse avuto un millennio abbondante di abitudine alle spalle sicuramente si sarebbe imbambolato a guardare Michele neanche fosse stato la sua prima cotta. Perché suddetta cotta era proprio _bella_.  
  
Invece, indicò un punto dietro di sé.  
  
«Dovremmo prendere in considerazione i capelli lunghi» affermò.  
  
Michele sollevò un sopracciglio con fare critico, replicando schiettamente: «No, non dovremmo, il risultato sarebbe ridicolo».  
  
Adam ridacchiò. «Lo so, è proprio quello il punto!»  
  
L'arcangelo emise un piccolo sbuffo, che l'orecchio allenato del minore intercettò subito per quel che era in realtà, cioè una piccola risata, il che lo fece sorridere a sua volta. Si voltò verso il grande quadro posto a sinistra dietro l'altare: raffigurava la sconfitta del diavolo, e al centro spiccava la figura del Principe dei Cieli in tutto il suo splendore.  
  
«In effetti non credo che potremmo mai avere dei boccoli così» disse più quietamente Adam, gli occhi fissi su quel viso dai tratti delicati. Aveva un ché di aggraziato e al tempo stesso glorioso, quel Michele: bello, ma letale. Sembrava stesse danzando, quasi.  
  
_‘Okay, il mio non è_ così _aggraziato.’_  
  
Michele captò erroneamente quest'ultima linea di pensiero e, per tutta risposta, Adam sentì un piccolo pizzicore dietro il collo, sottopelle, abbastanza forte da farlo rabbrividire: un misto di lusinga, contrarietà, forse anche un eco d'imbarazzo.  
  
«...era solo per dire, eh.»  
  
«Ne sono certo.»  
  
Michele si fermò al suo fianco, tanto vicino da potersi toccare, e Adam si voltò verso di lui. Dopotutto, considerò, perché concentrarsi su un dipinto pieno di imprecisioni con la realtà fatta e finita al proprio fianco?  
  
Michele sentì anche quello. Sbatté le ciglia e arricciò appena le labbra, notando un guizzo di realizzazione e fugace imbarazzo attraversare il bel volto del suo tramite mentre una piccola parte di lui veniva percorsa da un piccolo fremito. Diede una carezza all'anima di Adam, guardandolo sospirare dal naso e ammirando il velo di colore sbocciato sulle sue guance.  
  
Dopo qualche istante, Adam distolse lo sguardo, deviando il discorso mentre mentalmente inveiva senza davvero essersela presa contro la sfacciata disinvoltura di _un certo qualcuno_ — e suscitando un guizzo ilare in quest'ultimo.  
  
Michele lo seguì senza perdere quell'espressione accondiscendente e attenta, catturando e ricordando ogni parola, ogni espressione e gesto. Adam era espressivo in termini umani: le sue mani e il suo corpo parlavano con lui, almeno quando erano solo loro due, laddove Michele, invece, concentrava più significati e concetti in frasi più brevi ed espressioni più secche e condensate. E aveva una mente tanto vivace e singolare, nella sua semplicità da essere umano, che l'arcangelo lo avrebbe ascoltato parlare per sempre — accattivato da quella voce che gli aveva dato compagnia e sollievo per più di milleduecento anni, e che, in quel momento, ridondava tra le vaste mura della sala.  
  
Erano sempre stati vicini, anche agli albori della loro conoscenza, anni prima che tra loro nascesse anche solo la parvenza di un'intesa, quando l'unica cosa a unirli era stata la capienza di un corpo spartito da mura di oblio e fredda cocciutaggine. Cosa più che ovvia, d'altronde ogni angelo o demone che dir si voglia è fisicamente congiunto al proprio tramite; solo, _non così._ Non al punto a cui la necessità e la forzata solitudine, mutati poi nel tempo in altri sentimenti e motivi, li avevano portati.  
  
Si erano abituati a interagire e vivere dentro una sola mente e sulla stessa realtà, a toccarsi e sentirsi al loro stato più vero — spirituale. E adesso che anche Adam poteva uscire, camminare, parlare col mondo (adesso che _esisteva_ effettivamente tutto un intero mondo da sentire con le dita), il punto di contatto era divenuto anche fisico.  
  
Lui aveva scoperto che Michele aveva un profumo, in effetti; quando si portava un polso al naso dopo aver preso il controllo del loro corpo lo sentiva a malapena, ma era ben impresso nell'apparizione dell'arcangelo. Michele, invece, aveva scoperto che ad Adam sentire il calore di un tocco vero doveva essere mancato terribilmente e che lui, che non aveva mai dato conto a simili gesti tanto frivoli e al di sotto della sua natura, era ben disposto a fornirglielo. Perché gli piaceva.  
  
Difficile dire se fosse un altro modo in cui quel ragazzo lo aveva influenzato o se fosse semplicemente una peculiarità riscoperta grazie a lui, ma Michele si ritrovava a sedere contro la testiera di un letto e a passare le dita tra i capelli biondi di Adam fino a farlo addormentare ogni notte. _E gli piaceva_.  
  
Dunque — anche fuori, in un posto reale come lo era quella stessa sacra in cima a una montagna — si ritrovavano sempre a gravitare l'uno verso l'altro, come pianeti. Adam parlava e si voltava a destra e manca, sentendo la pelle d'oca quando Michele era tanto vicino e pensando (non senza un certo divertimento) alla faccia che avrebbe fatto la sua vecchia catechista se lo avesse saputo innamorato e tremendamente attratto da un'entità religiosa che indossava i suoi stessi tratti somatici.  
  
«...ma per fortuna c'è il fuso orario e non ho davvero bisogno di dormi—»  
  
Questo, almeno, finché non incrociò nuovamente lo sguardo di Michele, ritrovandosi dopo qualche istante con una delle mani di quest'ultimo a cingergli una guancia.  
  
«—re» finì di dire in un soffio, aggrottando la fronte. «Cosa, ho... qualcosa in faccia?»  
  
La risposta gli giunse in un sussurro. «Non ancora.»  
  
L'ammasso celeste annidato nel suo petto pulsò con vivo interesse e profonda intensità, riflessi nelle iridi azzurre del loro proprietario. Rubarono ogni parola, ogni pensiero, e nel momento in cui Michele sfiorò il contorno della sua bocca con un polpastrello e si sporse, deciso ad annullare le distanze, Adam mandò tutto al diavolo e lo precedette, catturando le sue labbra distese in un bacio.  
  
Il familiare profumo turbinoso di tempesta, fuoco e _divinità_ lo avvolse come una coperta, mozzandogli il respiro a prescindere da quante volte si fossero già baciati e dando così modo a Michele di inclinare il capo e spingersi di più contro di lui. Si permise di saggiare la dolcezza impressa sulla bocca di Adam, così calda e intraprendente, mentre quest'ultimo gli cingeva i fianchi — il tocco caldo ai sensi dell'arcangelo.  
  
Non durò molto, e quando Michele si scostò, con un suono umido e addolcito da un sospiro, Adam provò l'impulso inconscio di rincorrerlo. Aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi dopo pochi istanti con un paio di iridi assurdamente azzurre puntate addosso, tanto uguali quanto diverse dalle proprie; erano ancora così vicini che i loro nasi si toccavano, e le loro fronti erano accostate una all'altra.  
  
Si umettò le labbra, inclinate in un sorriso obliquo. «Non c'era una regola non scritta sul fare queste cose nei luoghi sacri?»  
  
Michele buttò fuori un suono divertito e scosse il capo. «Ce n'era una anche sul parlare a voce alta e portare rispetto alle figure di Santità.»  
  
«Ehi, io ti rispetto molto, lo sai, no?»  
  
L'espressione ironica dell'arcangelo si ammorbidì.  
  
«Lo so» disse, tracciando la sua guancia con un polpastrello, prima di fare una piccola pausa. «Ma in ogni caso» — puntualizzò — «questo luogo è comunque dedicato a me. Ora più che mai non devo rendere conto a nessuno se decido di baciarti mentre siamo qui.»  
  
Adam non batté ciglio; lasciò che la solennità e i tanti significati nascosti dietro quella singola frase fendessero l'aria profumata d'incenso, e carpì il lampeggiare di ferite cicatrizzate in risentimento e rimpianto, ancora troppo recenti e profonde per potersi dire guarite. Soprattutto, accolse la risolutezza nel cercare un cambiamento, e il più dolce ma altrettanto forte desiderio intriso nel tono di Michele.  
  
Adam prese e ripose tutto nel suo petto, in un posto vicino al suo cuore riservato a Michele e a Michele soltanto, e annuì seccamente, sfregando i loro nasi insieme.  
  
«Questo è un bene» Costrinse la propria voce a non tremare e lasciò scrivolare le proprie braccia attorno al torso di Michele, allacciando le mani dietro la sua schiena e sostenendo il suo sguardo ( _Caparbio_ , pensò l'altro, _sempre così caparbio_ ).  
  
Il mulinello dentro di lui rallentò: Adam gli sorrise, e invece di spiegarsi lo baciò. Con più trasporto e insistenza di prima, stringendo Michele a sé e venendo ben presto sopraffatto da quest'ultimo. Quasi, almeno: Adam sentì una mano dell'arcangelo posizionarsi dietro la propria nuca, le dita tra i capelli e la presa tanto accorta quanto ferma, e non si fece attendere ad accogliere la sua lingua nella propria bocca.  
  
_‘Vuoi...?’_  
  
La domanda ridondò tra loro, non molto meno ansante di quanto sarebbe risultata se Adam avesse usato le proprie corde vocali per enunciarla. Al momento, tutto ciò che poteva enunciare erano mormorii e sospiri ovattati, mentre il suo corpo da eterno diciannovenne reagiva entusiasta alla situazione.  
  
Michele era sempre stato fuoco e vita, le fiamme erano il suo elemento e l'essenza della sua indole imperiosa e forte. Permettersi di percepire il sapore e l'odore impressi in quel bacio e nel suo giovane tramite, trarlo a sé in quel modo — _desiderarlo in quel modo_ , in tutte le sue sfaccettature e imperfezioni — lo accendeva come mai niente aveva fatto. La sua stessa essenza divampava, avvolgendo l'anima umana intrecciata a sé, ma mai fino a scottarla.  
  
Adam gli morse le labbra, strappandogli un suono simile a un ringhio dal fondo della gola. In risposta alla sua domanda, Michele lo costrinse a inclinare il capo e gli succhiò le labbra. Le iridi di Adam, rivolte alla parte alta della parete di fronte a lui senza davvero vederla con chiarezza, scintillarono con un velo di luce azzurrina, mentre la voce di Michele risuonava nella sua (loro) mente.  
  
_‘Ti voglio in ogni modo in cui posso averti.’_ — in ogni modo in cui era disposto a darsi a lui, intendeva; il cuore di Adam ebbe un sussulto, la sua mente più veloce dei suoi gesti.  
  
_«Michele—_ » sospirò contro le sue labbra, nella lingua degli angeli, trasmettendo la silenziosa richiesta di lasciarsi spostare _un po' più in là_.  
  
Lo spinse contro il bordo dell'altare, le mani piantate sui suoi fianchi, sotto la maglia scura, mentre Michele gli teneva il viso tra le mani e lo baciava alla luce soffusa delle candele silenziose come se stesse cercando di consumarlo.  
  
A un certo punto Adam si scostò, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra prima di lasciar scivolare le mani più in basso, sotto il bordo dei jeans, e poi in avanti verso la fibbia della cintura.  
  
Si guardarono negli occhi per tutto il tempo, e benché fossero gli uni una replica degli altri, brillavano in maniera diversa. A riprova di ciò, Michele aggrottò le sopracciglia con fare inquisitorio e curioso al tempo stesso, e una domanda muta che attraversò il legame tra le loro anime.  
  
«Siamo in una sacra di San Michele Arcangelo, no?» gli rispose a voce Adam, slacciandogli la cintura e abbassandogli la zip. Si sentì un po' arrossire mentre gli sbottonava i pantaloni, alla faccia della disinvoltura, ma agli occhi del suddetto arcangelo — unita al suo piccolo sorriso malandrino — la sua espressione risultò a dir poco accattivante, se il lieve dilatarsi delle sue pupille era di qualche indicazione.  
  
Adam si umettò le labbra, aggiungendo a bassa voce: «Quindi sta' buono e lasciati venerare, _San Michele_ ».  
  
Dopodiché si inginocchiò davanti a lui.  
  
Michele lo guardò fargli scivolare i jeans lungo le cosce e palpargli il membro attraverso la stoffa dei boxer come pietrificato; la sua aspettativa era tale da superare la sorpresa, e l'aria attorno a lui sempre più carica di _potere_. Adam si sentì arrossire non per l'imbarazzo, ma per la vampata di eccitazione scaturita dalla grazia dentro di lui. Alzò lo sguardo su Michele, facendo scivolare le mani oltre il bordo dei boxer alla cieca, per togliere di mezzo anche loro.  
  
Pur non avendo bisogno di respirare e dimenticandosi anche di farlo, a volte, l'arcangelo inspirò, le mani piantate sui bordi dell'altare e gli occhi in tempesta puntati in quelli del suo tramite — almeno, finché quest'ultimo non si concentrò sullo spettacolo davanti a lui.  
  
Posò le labbra appena sotto il fianco destro di Michele, scendendo lungo la linea del bacino. Con una mano iniziò ad accarezzare il suo glande: allungò le dita fino alla radice, tracciando il suo percorso su quel corpo immacolato con baci umidi e morsi, e quando finalmente arrivò alla giuntura dell'inguine, premette la punta del naso contro quella porzione di pelle.  
  
Michele non si dilettava spesso nei cosiddetti piaceri del tatto, non come in quel momento. Il fiato caldo di Adam così vicino a quel punto sensibile, gli stimoli dati dalla sua mano avvolta attorno alla sua lunghezza, l'insidiarsi dell'altra lungo il retro della sua coscia, spostandola per darsi più spazio... Michele sospirò, guardandolo e imprimendo a fuoco nell'angolo più remoto e intimo della propria coscienza quell'immagine, quel crescendo di tensione e bisogno.  
  
I suoi fianchi ebbero un piccolo spasmo, scattarono in avanti, come a voler incitare Adam a prestare attenzione alla zona giusta, mentre questi, invece e intenzionalmente, torturava la pelle dell'interno coscia e palpava a dita aperte i glutei e i muscoli testi della coscia opposta a quella cui stava dedicando la sua attenzione.  
  
Una delle mani di Michele sprofondò tra i suoi capelli biondi, strappandogli un mormorio d'apprezzamento. Adam lo sentì piegarsi un po' e chiamare il suo nome, con una voce così liquida e roca, tersa di quella che non era una supplica — perché Michele non avrebbe mai supplicato nessuno — ma che comunque portava con sé una richiesta palese ed esplicita. . . come diavolo facesse a usare così le _sue corde vocali_ , timbro differente o meno, Adam non lo avrebbe mai capito.  
  
Nel momento in cui la presa sulla sua nuca aumentò di un poco, in condomitanza con un riflesso condizionato che fece fremere le cosce ai suoi lati, decise _finalmente_ di spostarsi.  
  
Prese in mano l'ormai evidente erezione di Michele, percorrendone la lunghezza col pollice e facendo pressione sugli stessi punti sensibili che sapeva essere anche i propri, mentre con la bocca andava — leggero — dalla base fino alla punta.  
  
Michele lo vide lanciargli un'altra occhiata, prima di avvertire il suo respiro caldo contro la sua eccitazione e sentirsi avvolgere prima da quelle labbra gonfie e subito dopo da quella bocca umida e bollente.  
  
Fu come venir percosso da una scarica da dentro a fuori; il suo stesso centro, la sua stessa essenza, pulsò contro la gabbia toracica del loro corpo, nello stesso momento in cui Michele ebbe l'impulso spontaneo di spingere contro il suo giovane amante. La doppia reazione strappò al più piccolo un gemito che riverberò attorno all'erezione dell'arcangelo.  
  
Adam la percosse con la lingua, iniziando a muovere il capo per vezzeggiarla da sopra a sotto e succhiando piano, mentre si ancorava alle cosce di Michele con le mani, piantandoci le unghie al prender piede di un ritmo condiviso da entrambi per farlo stare fermo. Michele rispose accarezzandogli la cute, il tocco vibrante di pura energia soppressa e nascosta dietro la parvenza di un corpo beato dal piacere. Era ancora gentile, nonostante tutto, ma comunque urgente.  
  
Adam indietreggiò col capo, sfilandosi di bocca l'erezione di Michele. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso obliquo al sentire una punta di frustrazione non sua germogliargli dentro, oltre al suono che gli umidi baci a farfalla che andò a posare alla base del suo glande strapparono al Principe dei Cieli.  
  
Adam lappò e morse piano nel punto tra scroto e interno coscia; succhiò, e vide i segni del suo passaggio fiorire sulla pelle immacolata. Non sarebbero stati lì se Michele non li avesse voluti, e questa consapevolezza lo scosse.  
  
L'arcangelo rispose all'ondata di euforia proveniente dall'altra parte del legame con una stretta, sbuffando senza reale irritazione allo scherzoso ‘ _Come siamo impazienti, halo’_ che gli arrivò.  
  
_‘È l'effetto che mi fai.’_ — Adam risalì, incontrò il suo sguardo; Michele sollevò un sopracciglio, ironico, il petto che si abbassava e sollevava — ‘ _Andrebbe meglio se fossi più efficiente.’_  
  
«Efficiente, dici?» mormorò Adam, prima di leccare la punta e prendere interamente in bocca la sua erezione, inspirando e cercando di trasmettere via emozioni e contatto visivo l'equivalente di ‘guardami dentro, guarda che effetto fai tu a me’.  
  
Ancora rinchiusa sotto i vestiti della propria apparizione, sentiva benissimo la sua, di erezione, premere dolorosamente contro il tessuto dei boxer, prossima al limite solo grazie a quella visione dinnanzi a lui e quel che stavano facendo, ma tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era portare all'apice della caduta Michele.  
  
Michele che, tanto conscio delle sue intenzioni quanto assuefatto dalla forza delle emozioni carnali, colse ogni suo pensiero e se ne lasciò travolgere, incastrandolo sotto la forza di gravità e il fuoco del suo sguardo, acceso di una possessività tale da dare i brividi. Mosse i fianchi, in modo lento e calcolato, andando a sbattere contro il fondo della gola di Adam e stringendogli i capelli a due mani.  
  
Il più piccolo gemette attorno a lui. Si aggrappò più saldamente ai suoi fianchi, incoraggiandolo a muoversi con lui e rilassando le spalle: inclinò il capo e approfittò del _momentum_ per premere la lingua proprio _lì_ , in quel punto lì, col sapore terso di qualunque tipo di seme a scivolargli in gola.  
  
La sala si riempì dei suoi gemiti ovattati e i sospiri che Michele, via via più sopraffatto dal crescendo di sensazioni, aveva iniziato a emettere. I loro movimenti si fecero più erratici, la presa del Principe degli Angeli sui capelli del suo tramite abbastanza forte da bruciare, indice della perdita di controllo, finché — finalmente — non chiuse gli occhi in preda al sollievo, rabbrividendo nel sentire il mantra silenzioso _mio, mio, mio_ echeggiante attorno a lui.  
  
Adam non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso neanche per un secondo, e non ebbe il tempo di scostarsi e leccarsi le labbra che, in un battito di ciglia e un bagliore, si ritrovò a venir spostato e letteralmente _sbattuto_ nel proprio corpo, ritrovandosi sdraiato sull'altare a cui fino a pochi istanti prima era stato appoggiato Michele, con l'apparizione di quest'ultimo a sovrastarlo. Le mani premute sui suoi fianchi, le ginocchia piantate in mezzo alle sue gambe — costringendole a divaricarsi per fargli posto — e l'espressione di un leone affamato.  
  
La prima cosa che notò Adam, e che lo fece singhiozzare, fu la totale assenza di vestiti su _entrambi_. Boccheggiando, incapace di guardare altrove se non al volto dell'arcangelo, fece per esordire ‘sul serio?’, ma non ne ebbe modo, perché Michele si tuffò su di lui, catturando le sue labbra gonfie e rosse; inspirando il suo profumo inebriante e ogni suo suono.  
  
Adam si sentì sciogliere. Allacciò le braccia attorno al suo collo, tirandoselo addosso e tenendo il passo di quel bacio appassionato e lascivo. Michele lo strinse a sé; fece aderire i loro corpi e sfregò il proprio bacino contro quello del suo amante in un movimento fluido e preciso. Fu sufficiente quel contatto, il peso di quella presenza e una pulsione sottopelle, perché l'erezione trascurata di Adam fremesse e si liberasse, finalmente, mandandolo in visibilio.  
  
Gemette senza riserve, tremando e imprecando, mentre il familiare mantra silenzioso _mio, mio, mio_ echeggiava attorno a lui e veniva impresso sulla sua mascella da Michele. E davvero lo era: lo erano entrambi.  
  
I loro spiriti erano così aggrovigliati che da fuori Adam non avrebbe saputo dire dove finiva uno e iniziava l'altro, e a dirla tutta guardando Michele — scostandogli quei ciuffi biondi solitamente tanto in ordine dalla fronte — ne fu soddisfatto.  
  
Non abbastanza soddisfatto, però, da lasciare che quel contatto fisico gli venisse tolto tanto presto. Sentiva i nervi ancora recettivi e il basso ventre pulsante, complice il flusso di grazia iridescente che percorreva ogni sua terminazione nervosa e gli accendeva le carni.  
  
Premette spudoratamente le ginocchia ai lati del torso di Michele, il quale sibilò e contrasse le spalle, solleticate e marchiate dalle dita di Adam.  
  
Si ritrovò a udire una richiesta, una sola parola, che il più giovane non avrebbe voluto suonasse tanto supplichevole, lasciata nello spazio effimero tra loro a intaccare la purezza convenzionalmente attribuita al luogo sacro in cui si trovavano.  
  
Michele scrutò la sua espressione, andò oltre i suoi occhi lucidi, arrivando in fondo — fin dove nessun altro se non lui avrebbe potuto spingersi — e alla fine, deciso e solenne, intrigato e rapito, quasi ringhiò: «Come desideri», mandando un brivido lungo la schiena di Adam.  
  
Lambì le sue labbra con una delicatezza e un amore tali che, come il suono scaturito da una corda di violino, si propagarono così a fondo che ad Adam sarebbe quasi venuto da piangere; fu un solo bacio dato a occhi socchiusi, una promessa. Poi l'arcangelo inspirò, e scese lungo il mento del suo tramite, giù fino al suo pomo d'Adamo, il suo collo, la clavicola. . .  
  
Liberò un po' del proprio potere per pizzicare le sue terminazioni nervose, e — «Oh, cazzo...» — gli sollevò le gambe sulle proprie spalle. Adam le appoggiò lì, offrendosi a Michele in tutta la sua interezza e col cuore impazzito a causa del contatto con le sue mani — pullulanti di una forza superiore al fuoco del Sole che in quel momento ardeva _per lui_ — e quel suo fare da predatore.  
  
Michele sollevò lo sguardo dal punto in cui stava torturando uno dei suoi capezzoli, entrambi resi tanto sensibili da soffrire persino della minima folata di vento, che sbatteva incessante contro i vetri delle finestrone.  
  
«Come vuoi che ti prepari?» gli domandò.  
  
Adam cercò di controllare il proprio respiro e guardò in basso, verso di lui: se da una parte avrebbe potuto chiedergli di aprirlo con un solo tocco di grazia per non perdere tempo e passare subito alla parte migliore (che in quel momento _voleva_ disperatamente arrivasse presto, _diamine_ , era così tremendamente sopraffatto da essersi nuovamente eccitato), dall'altra considerò le dita affusolate di Michele, impegnate a tenere saldamente le sue gambe e tracciarvi arabeschi. Dunque rispose: «Con le dita, alla...» — Michele morse una porzione di pelle pericolosamente vicina al suo ombelico, e di riflesso tutta la sua figura ebbe un sussulto, misto tra sorpresa e solletico — «Diamine! Alla vecchia maniera. Resta qui con me però.»  
  
«Io sono sempre _qui con te_ , Adam.»  
  
«Intendo _qui fuori_ , simpaticone» _Almeno in parte,_ avrebbe dovuto aggiungere, a giudicare dai fuochi d'artificio in rivolta che aveva sottopelle. Michele sollevò un sopracciglio, a metà tra la sfida e la complicità, mentre — con un tocco di magia — intingeva le dita di una mano con un liquido tiepido, al che Adam ricambiò e aggiunse: «Approfitteremo delle mie stanzette mentali un'altra volta».  
  
«Qui è perfetto» affermò con voce vellutata e profonda l'arcangelo, spingendo un ginocchio contro una delle natiche del suo tramite per sollevare un po' il suo bacino e sfiorando il suo orifizio.  
  
Lento e preciso, lo penetrò con l'indice, contemplando l'arcuarsi e il tendersi del corpo del suo giovane amante, il suo viso arrossato e contorto in un'espressione di estasi e, in parte, fastidio. Michele lo costrinse a sfumare, attento, e iniziò a muoversi in quello spazio stretto e caldo.  
  
«Guardati. . .» aggiunse, tracciando con le dita della mano libera uno dei suoi polsi e osservandolo come se davvero stesse vedendo qualcosa di oltremodo _meraviglioso_ sdraiato su quel sacro altare. Perfetto, per l'appunto.  
  
In tutta risposta, Adam allacciò la propria anima a lui, rubandogli il respiro con la vividità delle sue sensazioni. I suoi gemiti spezzati echeggiavano da una navata all'altra, melodiosi — almeno per Michele — come il più bello dei cori, secondi solo alla sua risata.  
  
Se fosse stato umano attendere di poterlo prendere sarebbe stato una tortura ancor più intollerabile di quella che stava già subendo.  
  
Adam cercò di andare incontro alle sue dita muovendo i fianchi, e quando neanche quello bastò gli disse: «Ancora».  
  
Uno divenne due, e poi tre, finché Michele non le spinse un po' troppo a fondo, separando le dita a forbice e mandandolo quasi all'apice solo in quel modo. Adam allora lo fermò, facendogli capire già solo con uno sguardo di essere pronto e — giusto per porvi l'accento — annuendo.  
  
_‘Vieni dentro._ Per amor di tutto _, Michele, non ce la faccio più.’_  
  
_‘Solo un momento.’_ — Michele fece scivolare le gambe di Adam lungo le proprie braccia, sistemandole ai propri lati, ben divaricate, e prendendo a due mani i suoi glutei. Li strinse, allineandosi nel punto giusto, e si chinò su di lui — _‘Sono qui. Mi senti, no?’_  
  
Premette la punta della propria erezione, lubrificata e pulsante, contro l'entrata di Adam, e appena si spinse in lui, penetrandolo con calcolata fluidità e forza, da fuori giunse il rimbombo di un lampo. La luce entrò attraverso i mosaici alle finestre, proiettandone i colori sulla schiena dell'arcangelo e il viso del suo tramite.  
  
Adam chiamò il suo nome con voce roca e screziata dallo shock e dal sollievo mescolati insieme, inarcando la schiena e piantando le unghie sulle sue scapole roventi. Persino nella foga del momento e gli occhi socchiusi intravide l'ombra di sei grandissime, splendide ali invisibili, spalancate da navata a navata e stagliate intorno a loro.  
  
Un misto di miele e fiele, amore e blasfemia, pervase la più pura e vecchia delle creature celesti, facendola rispondere con un suono basso, spaventoso — ai più — perché inumano (autentico), e un bacio a bocca aperta. Adam inclinò il collo per stare al passo con Michele e con la sua lingua; neanche lasciandosi alla sua mercé avrebbe mai mancato di mostrarsi vigoroso, cosa ben gradita, a giudicare dal rallentare e l'approfondirsi delle spinte dell'arcangelo e il suo sospirare.  
  
_‘Bellissimo, bellissimo, bellissimo...’_ — il pensiero di Michele ridondò in ogni angolo del loro corpo, sovrastando il suono dei loro gemiti e andando al passo coi loro movimenti incessanti e via via più veloci, mentre Adam stringeva le ginocchia ai suoi fianchi ed esplorava la sua bocca, entusiasta di sentire la presa sulle sue cosce farsi forte abbastanza da lasciare segni sulla sua pelle e lo sfregare della propria erezione pulsante e viva contro l'apparizione del suo amante.  
  
L'illusione del contatto pelle contro pelle non era propriamente esatta, Michele era più... elettrizzante — pulsante di un'energia ultraterrena celata e fattasi tangibile. Ma avevano passato così tanto tempo dentro lo stesso spazio interiore, dove i corpi erano solo una proiezione delle loro coscienze creata affinché la mente umana di Adam vedesse un senso alle loro interazioni, prima, nella Gabbia, che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto immaginare o desiderare niente di diverso.  
  
Una delle mani di Adam percosse le spalle di Michele. Immerse le dita nei suoi capelli biondi, schiudendo gli occhi e sospirando contro di lui. Blu nello stesso blu. Respiro misto a respiro, e un rivolo di saliva a collegare le loro labbra.  
  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo da mille parole, e Adam, per quanto sentisse ogni nervo andargli a fuoco, ebbe la presenza di spirito di sorridere e — la voce spezzata dal respiro affannato — mormorare: «Vieni più in fondo».  
  
Michele, per tutta risposta, lo sollevò, spostandolo appena e cambiando angolazione senza smettere di guardarlo come se Adam fosse la cosa più bella del Creato e al contempo la scintilla della sua miccia, il suo frutto proibito. Adam lo sentiva, era nel suo petto, vicino al suo cuore, e sarebbe quasi arrossito, mentre accarezzava la nuca e la pelle della persona che amava e si abbandonava un po' — solo un po' — verso l'interno del loro corpo.  
  
Nel momento stesso in cui il bacino di Michele entrò in collisione con le natiche di Adam, _proprio in quel punto lì_ , facendolo urlare, l'anima di quest'ultimo, viva e prorompente, si intrecciò al cuore di quella grazia immensa, irradiandola delle sue emozioni e sensazioni ed essenza più pura, oltre che del suo pulsare frenetico. La travolse come un siluro.  
  
Così come Michele era dentro Adam, ora Adam era dentro Michele.  
  
Gemettero, i movimenti dei loro fianchi divennero più irregolari, scanditi da ogni _oh_! corrispondente al momento in cui si spingevano l'uno verso l'altro (con Michele che si seppelliva in Adam finché i testicoli di quest'ultimo non sbattevano contro il suo basso ventre). E a un certo punto, per un momento un guizzo di luce blu tintinnò tra loro, fendendo l'aria e illuminando le iridi di entrambi.  
  
Il petto di Adam ebbe un sussulto sorpreso davanti all'immagine fugace di sé stesso, sdraiato sull'altare e il Corporale, in mezzo a sacre scritture e completamente spoglio, e Michele — in sincronia con la propria grazia — venne percorso da un brivido al vedere, a propria volta, sé stesso, stagliato sotto gli arazzi di quella chiesa eretta in suo nome. Per un istante, nel turbinio e l'intreccio delle loro anime legate, entrambi si videro attraverso gli occhi dell'altro. Fu destabilizzante.  
  
«Questo. . . _ah!_ — non era mai successo» osservò ansante Adam.  
  
Michele, gli occhi sgranati, espirò e gli prese una mano, tracciandone le nocche prima di stringerla. «Siamo in un santuario dedicato a me» ansimò, la voce roca e affettuosa al tempo stesso, tutta rivolta a lui. Adam non avrebbe potuto smettere di guardarlo e ascoltarlo neanche volendo.  
  
«Tutto è più forte qui: me, e di conseguenza...» diede un ulteriore colpo alla sua prostata (accidenti a lui e la sua mira da cecchino), reso più intenso dal fiume celeste che ribolliva sotto la pelle del loro corpo, e che contribuì ad accendere _quel_ nodino di nervi e far inarcare la schiena ad Adam.  
  
_‘Oh, che razza di stronzo_ — _’_  
  
Adam strinse la sua mano, se la sbatté al petto, sopra il suo cuore palpitante, imprecando con gli occhi per un momento rivolti alla Santa Croce.  
  
«Oh, lì, proprio lì!» Sbuffò, buttando fuori aria superflua.  
  
La sua anima pulsò e spinse e spinse ancora, e la grazia di Michele sbatté contro la sua cassa toracica, muovendosi in sincronia con la sua metà.  
  
«Adam—»  
  
«Michele—» lo intercettò.  
  
Michele accostò la fronte a quella del suo tramite, attirando a sé tutta la sua completa attenzione e inspirando, accogliendo ogni suo mugolio. Adam inclinò il capo e le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorarono. Boccheggiò, un tumulto di emozioni gli pervasero la gola; difficile capire di chi fossero, quel che è certo è che erano tanto, troppo forti e dolci per un solo cuore umano.  
  
Delle parole, intrise di un'emozione troppo profonda, vecchia — resa incandescente da decine di secoli di astio divenuto poi via via cautela, confidenza, fiducia, pentimento, compagnia, affetto, _di più_ — per poter essere imbottigliate in semplici sillabe, tintinnarono tra loro, udite ed enunciate da entrambi. Tutto quello... Adam non capiva come poteva meritarlo davvero, e a dirla tutta non era il solo, ma perso com'era in quell'orda di sensazioni e calore non fece caso a un simile pensiero. Si aggrappò semplicemente a Michele, ritrovandosi a venir sollevato di peso da quest'ultimo e con le sue labbra umide e calde sulla mascella, a lasciar segni del loro passaggio.  
  
Vi fu un battito d'ali. L'altare, che aveva iniziato a tremare sotto di loro, restò eretto e vuoto, dinnanzi ai tre scaloni e alle loro due figure, a loro volta circondate da enormi ali color del sole al tramonto, antiche e imponenti.  
  
Abbracciati, ancorati l'uno all'altro; le mani di Adam poste una alla base di quelle appendici improvvisamente reali e tangibili e una ancorata alle spalle di Michele, e la grazia di quest'ultimo a strusciarsi e bearsi dell'anima pulsante e infuocata insinuatasi al suo interno.  
  
Prese ( _finalmente, finalmente, finalmente!_ ) in mano l'erezione di Adam, tracciandola e pompandola esattamente nel modo in cui sapeva sarebbe piaciuto di più al più giovane. Conosceva così bene quel corpo, avendolo anche ricostruito da cima a fondo, da saper bene come sfarlo e mandarlo in visibilio; il tutto sotto la sua supervisione.  
  
Di riflesso, l'eco distinto del sobbalzo di adrenalina che corse lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale e il basso ventre di Adam colse anche lui e — unito al venir travolto da quella giovane anima umana e lo stare al contempo spingendosi dentro quel corpo — gli strappò gemiti più quieti di quelli del suo amante, ma non meno sentiti.  
  
L'anima di Adam sembrò far capolino da dietro i suoi occhi, e ancora una volta, con uno spasmo, fu come guardarsi in uno specchio per entrambi.  
  
Nel momento in cui Adam sbatté le palpebre e tornò a mettere a fuoco Michele, sentì la sua voce — _la sua vera voce_ — sussurrargli di lasciarsi, finalmente, cadere. Il suo stomaco e le dita affusolate dell'arcangelo vennero subito investiti da un liquido caldo. Vide le stelle, ogni pensiero coerente andò a farsi benedire, travolto come da un'onda.  
  
Michele continuò a muoversi veloce e a fondo, il viso premuto contro l'incavo del suo collo, dove aveva iniziato a lappare e mordere e succhiare una porzione di pelle. Adam continuava a chiamarlo in ogni modo possibile, enochiano incluso; la sua voce calda e liquida risuonava sia nell'aria che nella sua testa, _dentro di lui_. E quando le sue mani lo strinsero così forte e al contempo così scompostamente — dato lo shock momentaneo dell'orgasmo — e i suoi talloni spinsero contro il suo fondoschiena per portarlo più a fondo, mentre di contro la sua anima divampava dentro la sua grazia, Michele, a propria volta, cadde.  
  
Un tuono più forte si scontrò al suolo e gettò luce nel mondo, il vento sbatté contro i vetri.  
  
Adam sentiva il temporale lontano, come in un sogno, troppo perso nell'incoerenza — e francamente il bruciore — del momento.  
  
Con le braccia ancora allacciate attorno al collo di Michele, inspirò ed espirò a fondo, sentendo il suo profumo irreale e mozzafiato pervaderlo, alterato da ciò che avevano appena fatto. Emise un gemito lungo e sollevato, che incontrò un piccolo sussulto quando Michele, dopo aver smaltito l'orgasmo, smise di muoversi. Le sua grandi ali mostravano un lieve ma distinto tremore dovuto al piacere.  
Adam voltò il capo e gli baciò la tempia, gesto che l'arcangelo avrebbe ricambiato più che volentieri se non fosse stato stretto in una morsa tanto decisa. Sbuffò una piccola risata contro la clavicola del più piccolo, prima di premervi le labbra. Sentendolo rabbrividire, gli accarezzò il torso, e li portò via.  
  
  
In un solo spostamento d'aria Adam sprofondò in mezzo a delle lenzuola immacolate e pulite — _le loro_ ; dall'altra parte del mondo, a casa loro — con il peso di Michele a gravare ancora su di lui. Sentire un letto morbido sotto di lui invece di duro marmo lo fece rilassare, la tensione accumulatasi nei suoi muscoli scemò, lasciando il posto a pigra soddisfazione.  
  
Michele si mosse con cautela, uscendo da lui e accarezzandolo con la propria grazia per ripulire entrambi dal seme appiccicoso accumulato in mezzo alle cosce di Adam e sui loro ventri e dal sudore. Fece leva su una mano per sollevare il busto e, finalmente, raggiungere il bel viso del suo tramite.  
  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese, al che Adam schiuse un occhio solo per distendere le labbra in un sorriso e inclinare il capo in una maniera simile a come lo aveva visto fare a Michele innumerevoli volte. La risposta era ovvia a entrambi e non avrebbe potuto essere più evidente.  
  
«Me lo chiedi anche?»  
  
Michele sbuffò appena con quel suo fare affettuoso e, in quel momento, anche divertito. Si abbassò e gli baciò una guancia, prima di girare entrambi su un fianco, uno di fronte all'altro. Adam si lasciò avvolgere dall'eco di ali ora nuovamente invisibili, intrecciando le loro gambe, abbracciando la proiezione del calore annidato nel suo petto, e accoccolandosi contro di essa — perfetto come un pezzo di puzzle.  
  
Si irrigidì un poco nel muoversi. «Ouch— questo lo sentirò per almeno una settimana» sibilò, spossato.  
  
Michele, il mento appoggiato sul suo capo, gli accarezzò la schiena. «Se vuoi posso fare andar via il fastidio. Lo sai, no?»  
  
«Hah» Adam sfregò il naso contro il suo petto, dove invece di un battito cardiaco risuonava il tenue ronzio della sua grazia. «Non pensarci nemmeno. Come se poi non ne fossi soddisfatto.»  
  
Michele distese le labbra in un lieve sorriso. Sbatté le ciglia e, ironico, domandò a mezza voce: «Parli di me o di te?», nascondendo nei capelli di Adam il principio di una rara risata scaturita dal colpetto sul fianco che ricevette in risposta.  
  
«Non puoi biasimarmi, amo questo corpo e chi lo abita.»  
  
«Hhm» Adam gli prese una mano, accarezzandone le nocche con cura, con quel suo fare da guaritore. Inclinò il capo all'indietro quel tanto che bastò per acciuffare lo sguardo di Michele, affermando con una leggerezza che non si addiceva al vero significato delle parole di entrambi: «Questo corpo e chi lo abita, soprattutto chi lo abita, amano te. Quindi, be'...»  
  
«Quindi direi che abbiamo un accordo» gli andò incontro l'arcangelo, la fronte corrugata in quell'espressione affettuosamente esasperata.  
  
Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, e Adam, avvolgendosi in quel momento e in quel gesto a occhi chiusi, sentì chiaramente la sua grazia vibrare, rilassata, divertita, e... _felice_. Avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quel tipo di sensazione: era l'esatto specchio di quella che, dopo tanti tanti anni, sentiva anche lui.  
  
«Sì» sussurrò. «Direi proprio di sì, _halo_.»  
  
Quando Adam appoggiò nuovamente il capo contro l'incavo del suo collo, Michele lo sentì sospirare e portarsi le loro mani giunte alla labbra. Le poggiò brevemente sulle sue nocche, lasciandovi un sorriso e due parole.  
  
Michele ricambiò.  


**Author's Note:**

> Saaaaaalve alle tre? Quattro anime che popolano il fandom italiano di questa ship? Siamo più rari delle gioie, ma i prompt di questi due sono una meraviglia ~~modestamente li ho spacciati io lmfaosdmksk~~ e la sessione d'esami mi fa... cose.  
> Anyway! Non ho mai, mai, MAI scritto smut prima d'ora (a due, but still). Questa è la prima ed è vergognosamente lunga e non so cosa sia uscito fuori o quanto sia riuscita a tenere Adam e Michael IC. Però ecco, tanto vale lanciarla, no? :D  
> Come l'altra volta, se sei arrivat* fin qui ~~ti meriti una medaglia e ti voglio bene~~ grazie per aver letto! Spero ti sia piaciuto quello che hai trovato. ~~O che perlomeno non ti sia dispiaciuto troppo *fugg*.~~ <3  
> 


End file.
